Short Stubby Candles One Year Later
by raglek
Summary: slash but no sex , sappy romantic angsty drama - A sequel to Short Stubby Candles -- Draco responds to a letter from Harry


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc

**Title:** Short Stubby Candles One year later

**Author:** raglek

**Rating:** G

**Words:** 900

**Challenge:** none

**Warnings:** slash but no sex, Sappy romantic angsty drama

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of me. (grin) I am (unfortunately) in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise be it TV, movie or book media. No copyright infringement is intended. (I'm not getting paid for any of this, honest.)

**Beta:** none

**Author notes:** This is the sequel to Short Stubby Candles. Thanks to everyone who asked 'what happens next'. As a fledgling writer, those words mean more to me than I can possibly describe.

Harry,

It's been a year now since the day I woke up to a letter full of regrets and the promise of a better future. You tried; I'll give you that. You really did try.

When your boss asked if you could stay on nights for just one more week, just to give him time to train someone new, of course you said yes. You explained it to me, telling me that it was a reasonable request from him and I agreed; what else could I do? Especially when you reiterated your promise to change.

But it was more than one week.

Your boss had problems finding someone who wanted to work nights. Then, none of the prospective Aurors fit in; they caused problems with the other Aurors or they were unreliable or they just weren't good enough.

And so, one week turned into two, two weeks turned into four, four weeks became two months.

That final day when you came home angry and told me that your boss wanted just a few more weeks, I already had my bags packed. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew your job was important to you and you were good at it, but I needed to be important too. When I told you that, when I explained that I just couldn't go on like this anymore, you agreed.

You told me that it wasn't fair to ask me to keep waiting for things to change, you told me that you wouldn't blame me if I had had enough and decided to leave you. My heart sank. Even though I was prepared to leave, to hear that you were ready to let me go almost brought me to my knees.

Then sunlight cut though the clouds that surrounded me. At first I thought I'd misheard you. I knew you could tell I was in shock by the small smile on your face. You stepped closer to me, took my hands in yours and in a serious, steady voice again told me that you had quit. You said that I was more important than the job and that it was time that you started to show like it.

You gave up your job, a job that you loved and were good at, for me.

I wanted to be a little snarky. I wanted to smirk and ask why it took you so long to figure out, that I could have pointed out my importance a lot earlier. But I was crying to hard to do so.

You wrapped your arms around me, holding me safe and tight, and began whispering apologies and promises and words of love into my ear. That night when we made love, I felt like I had been reborn.

Did you know love, that I saved that letter? Did you know that after I had read it, I went to the dining room and got those stubby little candles and saved them as well? I've held on to them and the promise behind them all this time.

So here we are, one year later. And oh the difference a year can make. I can still remember how excited McGonagall was to hear that you would accept the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Finding a house in Hogsmeade was a challenge, but we finally found one we both liked. It's smaller than I initially wanted, but I've discovered that that isn't so important. What is important is that you're here every night.

Actually, it hasn't quite been a year; today is our anniversary. You had to stay a little late tonight for a detention, but I know that when you say you'll be home in time for supper you'll really be here.

I have our meal all planned; the table is set with a lace tablecloth, fine china and candles. Beautiful tall candles, just waiting to be lit.

Remember how last Saturday you sent me to my mother's with strict instructions not to come home until 6pm. Upon my return, I found the kitchen a disaster and my very frustrated husband ordering food from a restaurant. You looked so upset that I tried very hard not to laugh. You had wanted so badly to make a special meal for me, but love, you just can't cook.

While we were waiting for our food, you asked me to dance. You lit the candles on the table and several others around the room and pulled me close. When the food arrived, we set it on the table so we could finish our dance. But somehow, dancing turned into hugging and kissing, and soon that turned into making love. When we got back to the dining room, our meal was cold and the candles had burned down to little stubs.

Did you see me take those stubs and put them in my old trunk?

I'm asking for a new promise from you love. Tonight, I want you to promise me many more nights like that. I want a lifetime of love and laughter, arguments and kisses, burned meals and dancing.

I want you to promise me a future filled with short stubby candles.

You are my heart,

Draco


End file.
